The present invention relates generally to the field of computer program optimization, and more particularly to defining alias sets for procedures that can access variables declared outside of the procedure scope.
An alias occurs when different variables point directly or indirectly to a single area of storage. An alias set is a set of aliases created during aliasing. Aliasing refers to assumptions made during program optimization about which variables can point to or occupy the same storage area.